


Art: Team Atlantis portraits

by mekare



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Ink, Portraits, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: What it says on the tin. My first try at these characters.





	1. John and the thingamajig




	2. Rodney




	3. Elizabeth




	4. Teyla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teyla arguing for the Athosians


	5. Ronon




End file.
